Roller Coaster
by LittleLawLover
Summary: Neo Lyn is stuck on a roller coaster with a tall, black haired man wearing a spotted hat. She finds him handsome and his voice sexy. But the real ride of her life starts when she finally realizes who he is. And that he has his eyes on her. And he's not letting her go. (FemHarry)


Roller Coaster

Neo Lyn raked her fingers through her blue hair. Her legs were aching while she stood in line to wait for her turn to ride the largest Roller Coaster in the park. And she was getting bored. The crowd behind her was also getting heated and bored about the long wait. This was the most popular ride in the park. She had already been standing in line for over four hours. While waiting, she doodled in her sketchbook as the line slowly moved along. Others were chatting behind her. One of them had a deep voice that sent tingles down her back with each word he spoke. She wanted to turn around and look to see who it was, to see who belonged to such a sexy voice, but she couldn't bring herself. So she continued to keep her eyes locked on her sketchbook. But when they started talking about her, she couldn't help but listen in on them.

"She's cute," one man said with a soft voice.

"She sure is," a second one said. His voice was a bit sharper than the first one and it sounded like an accent but she couldn't place where it came from. "Isn't she cute, Captain?"  
"Yes, she is," the deep voice man said. Tickles shot down her spine, her heart raced wilding in her chest. He didn't even try to keep his voice down. He wanted her to hear him.

"You think she heard that?" the first man asked.

"Of course she did, stupid," the second man said. "Have you gone deaf, Penguin? She's barely two feet in front of us."

"Shut up, Shachi!" Penguin snapped.

Okay now she had two of the three men's names. Now if only they'd say the third man's name, the man who sent her spine tingling. But his name never came. She had thought about turning around to look at them and maybe talk with them, but it was now her turn to climb on the roller coaster. She tucked her notebook back into her backpack and climbed on the ride. From the corner of her eye, she noticed someone sitting down beside her. Curiously, she turned and saw a tall man with a spotted hat sitting next to her. She jumped when he locked eyes with her.

"Hello," he said.

Her eyes widened. It was the deep voiced guy. And he was handsome. Clearly over six foot tall, a well groomed goatee, and a smile that could melt ice in two seconds. She squeaked out, "H-hello."

He chuckled at her. His chuckle was just as deep and just as spine chilling. And she was sitting next to his man. How lucky could she be? She hoped she didn't say anything stupid or embarrassing. She parted her lips to force herself to say more, but the ride started going.

"Hope you're not scared of heights," he said.

Neo Lyn gave him a confused glance as they pulled out of the station. That was a stupid thing to say. If she were, she wouldn't be on this roller coaster in the first place. She turned her attention back in front of them. Slowly the carts pulled up the first hill of the roller coaster, clicking and clanking as it moved upwards. Then they were off. Shooting down into a curve before turning in several twists. The speed blew through her hair, making her wish she had worn it in a braid. But it was too late now the carts just keep spinning and twisting before going up to the highest point on the ride. Suddenly, it stopped. "What just happened?"

"It looks like we're stuck," the man said.

"Just great." Neo Lyn looked down. They were several yards up in the air. She wasn't sure how far, she never was good with judging distances. She leaned back and sighed. "I hope were not up here for very long."

"At least you're not standing anymore," he said.

"Huh?" Neo Lyn turned her eyes back to him. He was staring intensely at her. She shivered at the secrets she saw behind his stunning eyes. She couldn't help but wonder why he was talking to her.

"I just meant that you were getting really tired before," he said.

"Oh, yeah," Neo Lyn said. "I was. But only because I was standing still. It doesn't bother me being on my feet for long periods of times if I'm moving."

"Really?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah." Neo Lyn tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well, since we have some time," he said. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

Neo Lyn looked at him again.

"Unless you just want me to call you 'Hey you'," he said.

Neo Lyn debated on whether it was a good idea or not. She decided it wasn't a bad one. "Neo Lyn."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Neo Lyn-ya," he said. "I'm Law."

"Law? That's an odd name," Neo Lyn said.

"And Neo Lyn isn't?" Law asked.

"Fine," Neo Lyn said. "My name is a bit weird."

"I actually fine your name cute," Law said.

Neo Lyn's cheeks flared up. She wasn't use to guys calling her cute. It didn't happen much. Guys just didn't notice her. Which was a bit odd considering her blue hair and bright blue eyes. She never met many people with blue hair. She could only recall two people with blue hair beside herself. "Uh, t-thank you."

"Are you here alone?" Law then asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't ask you that. You might think I'm some kind of creeper."

"It's fine," Neo Lyn said. "It's kind of obvious that I'm alone, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Law nodded. "I guess it is. It's dangerous for a young woman to walk around on her own with so many pirates around."

"I can handle myself," Neo Lyn said.

"Really?" Law asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I have powers. So I can get myself out of tough spots. I can easily get out of this seat too."

"Now that I would love to see," Law said. "I'm assuming you have Devil Fruit powers?"  
"Something like that," Neo Lyn said. Her eyes ran over his body. She found herself undressing him with her eyes. She hoped he didn't notice that's what she was doing. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. Soon she found herself wondering how big his manhood was. And how it would feel inside of her. How he would feel on top of her, behind her, under her, how it would feel hearing him moaning her name over and over, how his mouth would feel on her beasts, and several other positions and words that made her wish she had access to a cold shower.

"Are you going to show me?" Law asked.

"I don't know," Neo Lyn said. "I'd have to break part of this cart. And I don't have any money to fix it."

"You could always just leave," Law said. "They don't even know your name. So there's no way they can charge you for it. Besides, it's their fault were stuck up here."

"I don't think it's their fault," Neo Lyn said. "These things just happen."

"I'm bored," Law said. "If you can get us, and my two friends behind us, out of here, I'll by you lunch."

Neo Lyn lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I promise we don't bite," Law said with a smile that made her heart race again. She couldn't bring herself to say no.

"All right," Neo Lyn said. She held out her hand. A small storm cloud formed above her palm. She glanced over at Law from the corner of her eye. He was watching her closely. Then the cloud lit up with lightning. It struck the body belt holding her against the seat. The buckle snapped then the shoulder harness lifted over her head.

"Impressive," Law said.

Neo Lyn then turned her small storm cloud onto Law's buckle. She then lifted a small gale and pulled them out of the cart. She moved them to the next cart and did the exact same for Shachi and Penguin before dropping them down to the ground.

"That was awesome!" Penguin cried out.

"You have some amazing powers," Shachi said. "But, Captain, why didn't you just warp us off that thing with your Devil Fruit powers? With the powers of our Op Op Fruit could have easily warped us out of there."

" _You_ have Devil Fruit powers?!" Neo Lyn gasped. Her eyes shot to Law's. "And you had _me_ use _my_ powers?!"  
"No one asked me to." Law grinned devilishly. "Now, about that lunch I own you."

"Wait a second," Neo Lyn said. Shachi's words rolled around in her head. "Op Op Devil Fruit? The one who has that is…" Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

"That's right," Law said. "I'm the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law. And I've heard a lot about you too, Neo Lyn Potter-ya. I think you'd make a nice addition to my crew." He stepped up to her. She wanted to move away, but found herself frozen. She stiffened when he leaned in close to her ear. Whispering, he added, "Then we can go back to my room and we'll see what I can do about fulfilling your fantasies of undressing me for real. You really need to learn how to control your thoughts and facial expressions better, Neo Lyn-ya."

Neo Lyn felt her face burning fire hot. It didn't help anything that Shachi and Penguin were laughing at her predicament. Clearly they were in on this man's little plan. She tried to swallow the thump that formed in her throat and get her blushing under control. How could she have not noticed this man was the Surgeon of Death? She's seen his poster before. How could she be so stupid? How could she think his voice was sexy? How could she have been so careless to tell him her name? To show him her powers? What was wrong with her? Her heart pounded so hard in her chest it sounded like it was inside of her head. She had been tricked. She was now trapped. And she could see clearly that this man wasn't going to let her go. And now she's really stuck on a roller coaster ride of her life.


End file.
